Mary Sue's Adventure at Hogwarts
by SOM123
Summary: What happens when a gorgeous new girl arrives at Hogwarts with deep-violet eyes that have flecks in them that change color based on her mood and the environment she's in? Will people come to love and appreciate her many, many, many talents? Or is she tragically alone in this new world?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, 'cept Mary Elizabeth Brittany Barbie Jenna Harley Ella Carla Chelsea Neena Jasmine Angela Xena Gabby Nicole Sue. (To be read in a Snape-like voice)**

**Chapter 1**

Mary jumped excitedly up and down. She had just gotten her Hogwarts acceptance letter! "Isn't this wonderful, Misha?" She said to her adorable orange cat.

Misha nodded, then said, "It's obvious! You could produce a patronus at age nine, when most adult wizards can't even do that!"

Mary looked affectionately at the cat. Mary had the unique ability to speak to animals which she did. She had thick, long, sleek, and lustrous blonde hair that literally shone in the light and sparkled whenever she happened to flip her hair. She also had purple colored eyes, that had flecks in them that changed color depending on her mood and the particular lighting she was in. She had goddess worthy features, like a tiny nose and high cheekbones. She also had the perfect body, which was slim and curvy in the right places. Many people told Mary she could be a model.

"Mary! Show me your letter!" Her mother called.

"Okay, Barbie!" Mary always called her mother by her first name, and her mother didn't care or ground her. Her mother didn't believe in discipline anyways, but Mary was a perfect child so it didn't even matter because there was no need for punishment.

* * *

Mary pulled her suitcase through Kings Cross Station, and then kissed her mother goodbye. She stood there waiting for the train to come. A group of three people appeared, a girl who had brown hair, a ginger boy, and a black haired boy that had an odd lightning shaped scar. They looked about her age, 17 or so.

"Hello," Mary said politely, shaking hands with everyone. "I like your eyes," she told the brunette. "I like the color of your hair," she said to the red-head. "I like your scar, it's really not bad!" She told the boy with the scar.

"Would you like any help with your baggage?" She courteously asked a boy who was struggling with a toad. The boy gaped at her, staring into her natural deep violet eyes, and her beautiful features, like her tiny nose, and high cheekbones. He also gaped at her lustrous, long, thick, sleek, healthy, shiny, blonde hair that fell to the middle of her chest.

"N-n-no," he stammered.

"That's a very nice toad you've got," she said, trying to compliment him, as she tried with everyone.

"T-thank y-you."

Mary loaded her luggage onto the train when it arrived. She chose her compartment with a platinum blonde boy that had a snobbish appearance. Right before she sat down, she tossed back her long, lustrous, thick, sleek, shiny hair behind her perfectly sized shoulders. She took a hairband and set her lustrous blonde hair into a perfectly styled ponytail, putting most of the hair out of the way of her huge, deep-colored, (completely natural), violet eyes. She sat down with across from the boy who was staring at her.

"Good afternoon," Mary said to him, because the boy looked like he had some difficulty with life, possibly due to something that he was not in full consent of, and was forced into doing.

The boy stared at her. "Er, hello." He said while staring into her deep violet eyes.

Mary nodded kindly at him, and fluttered her naturally thick, curly, long and very black lashes. She didn't even need mascara. "My name is Mary Elizabeth Brittany Barbie Jenna Harley Ella Carla Chelsea Neena Jasmine Angela Xena Gabby Nicole Sue. What's your name?"

He continued staring at her. "Draco Malfoy. Are you pureblood?"

Mary shook her head, causing her ponytail to swing around and shine in the light. The flecks in her eyes were now a dark blue which complimented her violet eyes.

"My mother is a muggle, and my father is a half-blood." Mary said, while laughing. "But why would your heritage or blood status matter, that's crazy, right? Everyone should always be nice to each other and follow their dreams."

Draco laughed along with her. "That's mental! Will you go out with me?"

Mary was taken back. "What? We just met each other."

Draco looked like he was going to cry. "W-what? P-Please go out with me!"

Mary laughed again. Draco started laughing too, even though he still felt nervous but Mary's laugh made him want to laugh no matter what mood he was in. It was a beautiful sound, going along with her facial beauty.

"I don't mean to put you down or hurt you in anyway. You understand right?"

"Of course!"

And again they laughed.

"I'm going to meet the others, alright!" she twinkled.

He nodded slowly, then said, "Don't take too long!" as she shut the door.

She merrily strode around the train, buying candy and treats from the sweets cart. A boy grabbed her hand. "I hope you know you're beautiful right?" He said with a wink.

Mary smiled at him and fluttered her lashes at him. "Thank you! Really, everyone here is just too kind!"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. "What was that?" Many people screamed. Mary was taken by surprise.

"What's going on here?"

Someone screamed "DEMENTORS!"

Mary ran toward the the banging, and she bumped into someone. It was Harry Potter, the boy with the scar. He was attempting to fight them off with a wand, and to make a patronus.

Mary ran to him. "Here let me! I could make a patronus since I was nine! Expecto Patronum!" a patronum of a pink tinged kitten flew out. Her mother always said she was special because her patronus was colored. Nobody's patronus was colored except for hers', and nobody knew why. Probably because she was special.

Thirty dementors were knocked down by the colored patronus in one go. Harry was breathing heavily and had sweat dripping down his nose, forehead, and arms. Mary on the other hand, was sweat free and was shaking her ponytail. The flecks in her eyes were black, reflecting the darkness around her.

"You know... how... to make... a patronus?" Harry wheezed.

Mary laughed. "Of course! I have made it since I was nine! I'm also an animagus! Want to see?"

Harry didn't get a chance to respond, but suddenly Mary turned into a kitten, who was mewling around, her purple cat eyes glancing at Harry.

She turned back into Mary again. "Oh look we're almost at Hogwarts!"

Harry continued to stare at Mary. "You're...beautiful and amazing."

Mary laughed. "Oh, stop it, silly!"

Harry continued to stare at her. "Marry me, Mary?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?" yelled a voice.

Harry and Mary turned to the source of the yelling. It was the girl from the station, with the bushy brown hair, who was with another girl with fiery red hair, along with an ugly pug-faced one, who was standing far away from the others. All of them were crossing their arms and glaring at them.

"Harry! How could you!" The red head screamed.

"But-but-look at her! She's a goddess! A goddess!" Harry stuttered.

"How dare you do something like that when you're going out with me! I don't care if she's a Aphrodite herself! How could you do that to me!"

'GINNY!"

Mary sighed. "It's ok, Harry. Stuff like this happens. Look, is Ginny your name? I'm sorry, and I'm sure Harry doesn't want you to leave him. This is obviously an impulse that both of you are doing because your hormones are raging because you both love each other and don't want to let each other go. Nothing is worse then human anger, I've seen it break many people who love each other very much apart in seconds. "

"I don't want to see you in ANY of my classes." The girl named Ginny hissed.

The brown haired girl patted Ginny's back. "It's okay, Ginny. You won't see her in any of your classes because she's not in your year. But _I_will!"

The ugly girl came up to Mary as well. "And how dare you go in the same compartment as Draco! How dare you let him ask you out! How dare you-"

Harry whipped murderously around to face the ugly girl. "WHAT?! PANSY, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT DRACO MALFOY ASKED HER OUT? MARY? OH, I'M GOING TO SHOW HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT-"

Ginny broke free from the brunette girl's grip and slapped Harry firmly on the face so he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

"HARRY! What is wrong with you?! I never want to see you again!" Ginny said while crying, her face was now beet red.

Mary glared at Harry. "Harry! You go and apologize to Ginny, RIGHT this instant! And you make her your girlfriend again!" She said, while stamping her feet.

Harry started to protest, but Mary gave him another glare. "Harry you know better then that! We do not make death threats to people! Harry how would you feel on killing an innocent life?"

Harry still looked murderous. "You know at this point, I really don't care!"

Ginny let out another loud sob, and the brunette started trying to calm her down.

Mary glared at him. "Harry! Apologize to Ginny right now! She's prettier then me, and you need to make her your girlfriend again! Do it RIGHT NOW!" She said with another stamp of her foot.  
Harry sighed, then bent over and hugged Ginny. "I am sorry Ginny. I did not mean any of it. Will you ever forgive me?" He said in a flat monotone voice.

Ginny wiped her nose on the edge of her sleeve. "You know what? Mary is more decent then you are! At least she didn't go out with you!"

Mary sat down kindly next to Ginny. "Now Ginny. I think you and Harry need to forgive and forget. It's just a bump in your relationship is all. That's what makes you two grow stronger together! You just need to rekindle the fire within!"

Harry looked at her. "The only fire within I have towards anyone right now is you, Mary!" He insisted.

Mary glared at him. "Don't you dare say that Harry! You love Ginevra and I know you do! Now go to her and tell her how you really feel!"

Harry looked at her. "Fine. Ginny, I am sorry. I love you. Will you go out with me again?" He said in that robotic voice again.

Ginny glared at him. "I'll think about it." She said, then stomped away with the brunette.

Harry threw his hands in the air. "Women." He muttered, then stalked off.

The train finally stopped and Mary ran back into her compartment to get her luggage. Draco was there, and he was smiling deeply at her.

"I hope you're in Slytherin!" He said enthusiastically.

Mary looked confused. "What's Slytherin?"

Draco draped an arm around her. "Its a great house. You'll be so happy you're in it! Better then lousy Gryffindor anyways, stupid people can't even-"

Mary pushed him away from her, and slapped him. "Draco! How dare you insult someone's house! I won't stand for it! That is so rude!"  
Draco looked taken back for a second. "But Mary, it's true!" He whined.

Mary pouted, and twirled on her heel away from him. "You're not a very nice person Draco..."

Draco looked horrified. "I'll change then! I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, Mary! DON'T LEAVE ME MARY!" He said passionately.

Mary stared at him matter of factly for a minute. "Do you promise not to be hurtful to other people?"

Draco nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes!"

Mary nodded, and was about to say something when she froze and grabbed her head. "Oww... Dra..Draco... Help... me..." She tried to say.

Draco grabbed her, and she fell over in his arms. Mary's purple eyes were fluttering, and the specks in her eyes were a black, as if reflecting her doom.

"Mary... MARY! Speak to me!" Draco said frantically, while trying to revive her.

Suddenly, Mary fell to the ground from Draco's arms. Her body became very solid and heavy all of a sudden, and Draco accidentally let her down.

"Mary?" He said grabbing her protectively in his arms.

Mary's mouth opened and she spoke with a raspy voice. _"The world will not be same again, for there shall be the ten, many will not live, the one who fights good shall be born again..."_

Draco shook her again, grabbed a nearby glass, and got his wand and whispered, "Aguamenti" to fill a glass.

A single tear dripped down off Draco's eyes as he stared at his only love (and Harry's or lets face it, every boy at Hogwarts) lying limp in his arms.

Slowly, but surely Mary fluttered her eyes open. "W-what happened?" She said, the flecks now a brown that was as deep as chocolate itself.

Draco decided then and there that he wasn't going to tell Mary what happened. It would only bother her tiny little heart. He painfully shook his head. "Nothing. You fell over, Mary."

Mary nodded, then rested her head on Draco's chest.

Draco was about to encase her in his arms, when suddenly Mary jumped out of them.

"Ooh look Draco! We're here!" Mary squealed, and ran to the window.

She stared dreamily at the castle, which she could spot excellently ,thank you very much, due to her better-then-20/20-vision.

"You don't know how long I've been dreaming about this, Draco." She chirped, her deep violet eyes wetting from tears of joy.

She paused to wipe the tears away from her beautiful lashes, then stared back at the white blond boy. "I wonder which house will take me, Mary Elizabeth Brittany Barbie Jenna Harley Ella Carla Chelsea Neena Jasmine Angela Xena Gabby Nicole Sue?"

**Gah I hate Mary-Sues. Tell me what you think guys! Read and Review! **


End file.
